Bakugo Loses His Quirk
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Oneshot: Title says it all, he loses his quirk. There's a bit more and it's not particularly well written but I thought the idea I came up with was nifty at least. Rated T for Bakugo, because he has foul language.


"Yeah well fuck those guys, I don't need them, I never needed them," Katsuki snarled as he stalked down the trash ridden hallway. "Fucking losers, this whole fucking week."

Katsuki kicked an empty can which sailed through the air further than he had originally intended. He looked up from his path when he heard another voice.

"Ow, who the hell is kicking, hey isn't that Bakugo?"

Katsuki paused for a moment taking time to try and recognize faces he used to see almost daily for years. "Oh hey, uhhh," Katsuki began snapping his fingers.

The fat boy that was trodding towards him raised his hand, "Don't bother, you never learned our names once growing up, and I don't expect you to have remembered them after going to that fancy hero school."

"Checheche," another teen with incredibly long finger wiped one of them under his nose. "I heard a rumor that Big Bad Bomb-kugo, lost his quirk," the boy laughed as he slid his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Now that can't be true, our dear old pal lost his power."

"…" Katsuki muttered.

The fat boy leaned closer to Katsuki, "What was that my chumly friend."

"It's true," Katsuki quickly spat out.

* * *

Two weeks ago, at the Shie Hassaikai Raid.

"Die," Katsuki shouted as he rushed Chisaki.

"Lined up perfectly," Chronostasis sneered as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Present day – 3 hours ago.

"I'm truly sorry Young Bakugo-san, but without a quirk you are no longer eligible to take part in the hero course lessons," the principal solemnly said. "We are working around the clock to develop a cure for whatever you were injected with, but unfortunately your journey as a hero ends here." As he passed a stack of transfer forms to Mrs. Bakugo.

"He is more than welcome to be placed into our general education course, and should he show aptitude towards mechanics or finances, he will be expedited into either the Support department or the Business courses," the sad voice of Nedzu squeaked.

Katsuki silently wept, tears falling into his clenched fists, with a mighty roar he ran out of the office, leaving his distressed mother and the various faculty members of the prestigious school behind.

"I'm terribly sorry, he's," Mitsuki started to say before All Might cut her off.

"It's alright Mrs. Bakugo, it's a trying time to lose one's quirk," the skeletal former pro-hero stated. "The difference between me and him however, was that I got to be a hero for a while, and your son hadn't even gotten started before his dreams were taken from him. He will need time to come to terms with this change."

Katsuki didn't know which way he was headed but he didn't care. He rushed passed faces that might have been familiar, he ignored any calls out for his attention as he fled the campus. He ended up wandering around for a few hours before he found himself in this current predicament.

* * *

"Yeah bitch," the sound of a thud carried through the air. "This is for every time you called me fat," the winged teen slammed his fist into Bakugo's gut. Even without his quirk Katsuki was a terror to fight, but two teens with quirks vs one who fought like he still had his, the ashen haired teen quickly realized his mistake.

"Checheche, don't take too long," the long-fingered boy said as he held the struggling Bakugo in a tight grip. "I want my turn soon."

"Of course, my wonderful friend, I would never dream of denying you the pleasure," a deep hit into Bakugo's chest making his wheeze, "Of returning all the favors that this piece of human garbage gave us growing up. Who's got a weak quirk now?"

The long-fingered boy lifted Katsuki's head, him swimming in his head made everything watery or that might have been the tears. "Not you, because you. don't. have. a. quirk."

"Let him go, NOW!" came a truly furious voice from down the alley.

"Is that?" the winged boy said as he turned his head.

"No way, it's Quirkless Midoriya," the long-fingered teen said.

Shrugging he paused the beating he was giving, "You think after everything, he wants a turn, I mean to be fair, he got it the worst from the Brat King."

"Pssh naw, he probably just thinks now that Bakugo's a quirkless loser like him, he might be his friend again."

Izuku steadily walked over to the two teens, "I said. Let. Him. Go."

"Pssh and what are you going to do, dumb quirkless lo-" the fat teen was cut off as lightning rapidly crackled across Izuku's skin, the smell of burning ozone filling the tight space between the buildings. Izuku's fist putting a one-inch dent into the back side of the building, spidering cracks a few feet around shut him up quickly. "When did you?"

"NOW!" Izuku yelled, his bio electricity softly illuminating his eyes while casting wicked shadows on the walls.

The two assailants quickly pushed Katsuki to the ground before they ran away from the presumed quirkless kid they picked on.

"Kaachan," Izuku quickly ran over to the roughed-up teen. "Are you okay? Can you get up?" as he reached his hand out to the teen who was rubbing his chest.

Katsuki just stared at the young adult he used to torment, a memory long forgotten flashed in front of his eyes. "If you hit your head that'd be bad."

Tears began welling in the blonde's eyes, "Don't".

"Kaachan?"

"Don't look at me with that expression!" Bakugo screamed, startling the young hero.

"Kaachan, please tell me what's wrong?" Izuku pleaded.

"Everything, I lost everything and now I'm worthless, I can't be a hero and it's all my fault," Katsuki wailed as he curled up into a tight ball. "My quirk won't come back, they are kicking me out of the hero course and I can't be a hero."

A resounding slap echoed in the alley, "Kaa-Kaachan, don't, don't ever say that." The normally angry teen held his hand to his cheek and looked at his former victim. "You are a hero, think about how many villains you fought, how much you pushed everyone you met to do better, and most importantly, think of Eri, the little girl we fought to save, that we did save," Izuku ranted loudly. "A real hero saves the scared little girls from the bad guys, it's what we did, so even if other's won't believe that you can be a hero, I'm going to tell you what All Might told me."

Izuku stood up proud, tall and extended his hand out once again, "You can become a hero."

Katsuki reached out his own hand and grasped Izuku's tightly, as if letting go would make him fall further than he could comprehend. "How?"

"Easy," Izuku chuckled, "First we got to find a beach full of garbage."

"What the fuck, are you making fun of me Izuku, I'll kill you!" Katsuki snarled and raged.

* * *

So I was on the internet as people do, when I found someone saying that Bakugo is the reason Izuku has his quirk, some stupid, "He's a time traveller and the original One For All" pfft, like that makes sense. But I got annoyed and long story short, bashed Bakugo, said he's garbage and that being a bad person and that resulting in people cleaning up your messes doesn't earn you credit, well I got away from the original and then pointed out that if Bakugo actually had character development and no, just being told he has to be stronger isn't character development, he never once reconsidered what his motivations in life were or how he interacted with people.

So I thought what would make him do this, you attack his character and Bakugo only exists to be strong. Take that away and he is forced to grow as a person and to do that you have to take his quirk, but no AfO didn't get it, he managed to pass the Licensing and join the Raid, with his freakish combat skills he would have gotten through the schmuck Yakuza pretty quickly so he ended up in the room with Eri and Mirio, and his overly aggressive nature led to him getting the shot that would have taken away Mirio's quirk.

Basically Mirio still has his quirk, Katsuki doesn't for those who would wonder.

Of course Bakugo wouldn't take that well, but Izuku is still a cinnamon roll and has never stopped being Katsuki's friend even if the other boy did.

This is that story. It's just a one shot, so sorry, if anyone wants to take this and run or even call me dumb and tell me how I got this wrong, go for it.

It's just something to get stray thoughts from my head as I try to write my other stories.


End file.
